Stasis
by atlantian
Summary: It like some long, dark sleep..If that. No dreams. Just nothing.But I felt that time had passed, a long time, but I just hadn’t been aware of it...part from the point of view of someone who wakes up from a stasis pod to find herself 10,000 years later.R
1. awake

**This is my first ever fanfic. I know, this chapter is really short, but the next one will** **be much, much longer, I promise! I was trying to figure out the whole story thing..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of the characters _except _the main kid whose point of view this chapter is from. She is mine!**

It like some long, dark sleep.. If that. No dreams. Just nothing.

But I felt that time had passed, a long time, but I just hadn't been aware of it. All this flashed through my mind in about a total of two seconds from regaining consciousness. Then the world began to become alive, slowly.

"-uy. Ith hood msh a wull"...

Sounds. All blurry at first, but were becoming clearer, little by little.

"-Rn digshnostic tests before we can be certain. Blood pressure is fine, pulse is normal..tis really a bloody miracle, but I think she's out o' the woods."

The voice was strange, heavy and deep.

"-n do you think she'll be awake?" new voice, not strange sounding and somehow almost familiar, more feminine then the other "I would like to find out how all this is possible. I mean- Carson, she's only about thirteen, fourteen, maybe fifteen years old . It's just-"

"Aye, I know, Elizabeth. We can't figure it out either. It's not like anything we've ever encountered before on the matter. Rodney and Radek are working on it right now."

"_Rodney _is right here." another male, but the voice was not as deep or strange as the first. My brain was beginning to function again, my mind was starting to register what was going on around me, the fog slowly beginning to lift. The people were talking, or hopefully they were people. I decided to try my sight.

The light at first was enough to give me an instant headache. When it passed, I tried again. It was all shapes and shadows at first but then things started to clear up, the shapes became people and objects and the shadows became individual colors. I was in a room, on some sort of bed. I could hear a steady beeping on my right. I attempted to turn my head to the sound, but the sudden motion sent a wave of nausea through my already weak body. My mouth let out a low groan before my mind realized what I was doing. The talking stopped.

"Carson?" asked the female.

"She's awake." came the strange voice, apparently named 'carson'.

"Oh, really. We hadn't noticed, thank you for so kindly point-"

"Shut up, Rodney. I think she can hear us. Hello." the voices had been coming closer, and now it was as if the people had just stepped into my vision, two men and a one woman, who was now kneeling at my side. I turned my eyes to look at her. "I'm Elizabeth." her face was familiar. I had seen her before, and her name..but...and then it started coming back. And my first thought was,

_How long has it been?_

But there was a weight tugging at my eyelids, and I felt myself drift away into sleep.

**So, how do you like my idea? Review, review, it is what encourages me to commence writing.**


	2. energy readings

**Thank you for reviewing, it is sooo encouraging!**

Tvnut127, Janajyo, and

reyclou for being the first to review.

**Thanks, you guys!**

**Spoilers for: 'Before I sleep'****maybe some others but mostly just that one.**

**Okay, this is a bit of a step back, explaining some of what****happened before the 1st chapter. The story will skip back and forth from the podkid's (as the stasis person has been dubbed) point of view and this kind.**

Rodney Mckay and Lt. colonel john Sheppard, along with major Lorne, Lt. Healy, and radek Zelenka, were scouting an unexplored area in the east pier of Atlantis, their gun lights darting around the halls cautiously searching for any kind of evilish danger. Like the wraith. Or giant cloud-things of death. Or some other strictly Pegasus galaxy related type of monster.

The hall was very much like all the others in atlantis, only darker, as the power was not as strong in this section of the city. Sheppard grinned over at the two scientists in the scout party, Radek and Rodney, Radek practically jumping at every sound and strange object that came their way, though Rodney was a little bit more used to this kind of thing and was more absorbed in the energy readings on his little detector thing.

"First time exploring unknown and possibly dangerous parts of Atlantis, radek?" asked the rather obnoxious colonel, a grin plastered on his face.

The Czech frowned. "Um, Yes, actually. Vhy?"

"'cause your jumping like a rabbit."

"Ah. Yes, vell you cannot say I have no reason, colonel. Last time-"

"last time was a long time ago. Don't worry, I won't let any clouds of doom get you. Your safe with me." he said, smirking. He tossed his head carelessly in rodeny's direction. "So, Rodney. How's it going back there? Found any fascinating anonymous energy readings yet? Any ancient doohickeys? You know how much I just love those."

Rodney scowled up from his detector. "Sorry to disappoint you, colonel, but no. you know, I was actually starting to enjoy the quiet. Kind of hoping it would last over, I don't know, two seconds? Huh. Guess I was yet again proved hopelessly wrong, eh, sheppard?"

"Ah, come on, Rodney. You know you enjoy it."

"Yes, sheppard, the endless and unfailing sarcasm that accompanies your ever-so-faithful presence is my one true joy in my otherwise extremely stressful life. Do commence with the flow of your infamous and plentiful supply of words, I look forward to each pathetic mark of attempted wit with great anticipation."

Sheppard just smirked. Rodney did enjoy these things, though he tried to hide it. He was about to say something in response when Lorne suddenly spoke up from ahead of them.

"Which way sir?"he asked. john looked up and realized that they had come to a fork in the hall, one which went left and the other right.

"Okay, Lorne, you take Healy and zelenka down the left hall, I'll take Rodney down the right. You know the drill, proceed with caution and don't touch anything...ancientish."

"Ancientish? Brilliant one, colonel. We're in the city of the ancients. Could you possibly specify?"

"You know what I mean, Rodney, don't touch any potentially dangerous objects, don't touch anything you don't know what is. Am I clear?" john added with an intense stare at both the scientists, who each nodded. "Okay, move out. Just uh, contact on radio if you find anything."

Lorne nodded. "Will do, sir. Okay, boys, lets go!" He, Zelenka, and Healy headed there own way, zelenka mumbled something in Czech. as they walked.

Rodney and john headed down the right hall, Rodney tapping idly on his computer and John scouting for any danger. As they walked, john noted the atmosphere in the hall was getting hotter, the sweat already building on the back of his neck. He rubbed his hand to wipe it off, commenting to Rodney, "getting a little warm in here, isn't it?"

Rodney glanced up only briefly before turning back to the blue screen of his detector. "Yes, that would be because we are nearing the heating system that keeps us nice and toasty all throughout the city. It-whoa whoa whoa whoa.."

"What?" john asked, recognizing Rodney's way of saying 'I've found something'.

"I've just detected an energy spike north-east of our position, away from the heating generators and down..that hall." he explained, pointing in the direction of a hall which broke off from their current one.

"Let's go check it out, then. Lorne, come in."sheppard said, tapping his headset. As he explained the situation to the other team, Rodney tried to decipher the exact position of the spike. It appeared to be in what had seemed to be empty chambers when they had gone through the area, but then again they hadn't thoroughly explored it, only glancing in a few of the chambers as they passed through, as they had been heading toward a section of the city which, according to the database in the control room, was where the ancients held battle-practice sessions. That could mean weapons, which would very useful. As it had turned out there weren't any weapons, just practice rooms, like it had said in the database.

"Rodney" came johns voice, yanking Rodney out of his thoughts. "We'll wait here for Lorne and them, apparently radek 'found something', so they aren't that far away." he said with half-hearted disgust.

They stood around for about 5 minutes before they saw the three others trotting up to join them. Sheppard got up from his previous position of leaning on the wall and bounced on his heals.

"Okay. All you folks ready? No weird gadgets or fascinating little trinkets missing? Good. Let's go." with that he turned and strode confidently toward the branching hall, the two scientists right behind him and the others bringing up the rear.

About an hour and a half later, they were still walking. There had been a few rooms a long the way, all of which had been briefly looked through and found to be nothing out of the ordinary. A few labs (there were a lot of those), a couple of living quarters, nothing from which any energy spike could have come from. But those had been behind them, and it appeared now to john that all that was left was the long hall before them, leaving him sufficiently bored. Rodney and Radek seemed to be the only ones who weren't practically dying from a lack of something to do, as they seemed to have taken a sudden and intense interest in the detector in Rodney's hand, mumbling back and forth about..something. Mostly 'technical babble', as it was commonly known as, to john and the other two militaries. He was about to suggest turning back and getting a proper team together, which probably would be mostly consisting of scientists and a few guards for precaution, when rodney suddenly gave out with a triumphant "Ah Hah!" he flashed his infamous 'I'm a genius and I know it' smile. "The brilliant scientist figures it out once again."

Radek scowled briefly. "Hey! We both did." Rodney simply rolled his eyes before continuing. "Whatever. _Anyways, _we have found the location of the energy spike. It's fairly close, about a mile down the hall.I'm getting a few low energy readings from there. Huh. Wonder why we didn't pick it up before."

Radek pushed up his glasses (though they hadn't even fallen, it was simply a habit of his), and bounced on his heals, much in the same way the colonel had done. "Actually, it could be that our presence in this section of the city activated it, or the energy emitting from the device, whatever it is, could be so subdued that we didn't pick it up from the control room."

Rodney waved his hand dismissivly. "Yes yes yes, but whatever it is, we're not going to find it standing around and chatting, so, shall we?" he said, gesturing with one arm to the hall which stretched endlessly ahead of them.

John took the invitation and started walking along, the rest of them following behind. Another strange energy reading in the city of Atlantis. He sighed, wondering where this newest strange device or whatever would end them.

**Review! review! review! review!...um...please? It keeps me typing. the next chapter is coming soon**, **I didn't do to bad this time, right:)**


	3. awake again but alone

**Thanks, nightpheonix, janjyo,** **and tvnut127** **for reviewing, once again it is very encouraging, because otherwise I am lead to think no one is reading!**

**Spoilers: before I sleep, a little of some others maybe but mainly just that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of the characters _except _the main kid whose POV this chapter is from, and a few made-up guys here and there.**

I don't know how long it was before I was awake again. Could've been two hours, could've been two days, but at least I was conscious. I had been dreaming, and my memory was starting to come back, images and sounds from the time before the stasis pod swimming around in my head in a confused jumble, trying to straighten themselves out and make sense of it all. I was weak, and I almost wanted to go back to sleep. But curiosity overtook that need and insisted that I keep in touch with the outside world. Alright, time for damage assessment.

I allowed my eyes to peak open cautiously, only to squeeze them shut at the cruel and bright light that my efforts were greeted with. I sighed. This was not going to be a quick and easy one-day recovery. I forced my eyes back open, though I did it slowly, and my eyes reluctantly readjusted to the seemingly intense illumination. 'Where am I?' I thought, when I noticed that the beeping I had heard was still going. Then my brain clicked on a memory. Heart monitor! This one sounded different, but that was definitely what it was. That meant I was in some kind of hospital. At least I didn't feel nauseous at every movement anymore. My limbs were stiff, and there was this persistent headache that was pounding at the back of my head.

Ah, such is life. I sighed again. Things just hadn't been to well for me or the others for the past few-wait. Then I remembered what my mind had began to touch on before I last fell asleep. I felt a cold knot wedge itself deep in my gut. I shuddered at the fact that I could've been in there for...for a very long time. A very, very long time. Too long...

I shook this out of my thoughts. No time for that now, I had questions that needed answers. I wanted someone to talk to, to explain everything to me, to tell me everything would be alright. I needed-no! I cursed myself for acting so desperate. I couldn't let myself go down that road, I had to try and handle this. Couldn't act like a little kid. Slight breathing took my thoughts from my inner battle and my eyes to my left, and my heart gave an almost-joyful little leap. There was a man hunched over what was obviously a desk, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Sleeping. I almost smiled. The patient's awake but the doctor is sleeping.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, as if a noiseless alarm had gone off in his head, causing my stomach to do a little flip-flop from the sudden movement. Doing a little yawn, he grabbed the notebook he had been sprawled across and stood up as he did so. He glanced at me quickly just once as he walked past, but then a little light seemed to blink on in his head and he looked back and, seeing me awake, his jaw kind of dropped for a split second. But he regained his composure as quick as he had lost it, jerking his eyes quickly to some sort of round device that was on his wrist before looking back to me.

"Hello?" he said softly and maybe a little uncertainly as he walked up to the side of my bed. "How are ya feelin'? Do you think yer up to talkin'?"

Ah, so this was the strange voiced one. He looked nice enough, but then again anybody would at that point to me. My voice was another matter. I hadn't tried my mouth yet. My tongue was a little tingly and my mouth was dry, but not that bad.

"Wur 'm I?" I managed to mumble.

"Yer in the infirmary in Atlantis. Do you know where that is?" he asked, taking notes as he did so.

Atlantis. Yes, I knew what that was. It was my home. It was where I had been resting for the past, wait, how many years?

I had to ask the question. I had to know how long it had been, but...I was scared. Scared of what the answer would be, of how long I had been 'sleeping' in the stasis pod.

I took a deep breath. "Hw long?" I mumbled, though dread filled my heart as I anticipated the answer.

Funky-voice blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Th' stas's pod. How long?"

I saw a little bit of confusion in his eyes, but then it was quickly replaced with a mix of sympathy and sadness. He patted my shoulder with his free hand and smiled a little sadly.

"You get yer sleep, lass. We'll talk when yer feelin' better, but right now ya need ta get yer strength back."

No. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to know. My heart was fluttering in my chest with impatience and frustration as he turned around and headed for a smaller room which broke off from mine. I wanted to call out to him and demand an answer, but I couldn't. I could barely talk as it was, much less yell. Besides, I knew from experience it is no use arguing with a doctor, as this man obviously was. I closed my eyes, trying to snuff into silence the fears building in my heart. Where was I really? Could I believe these people? Was there anyone left of our people? People, familiar faces, and memories, both comforting and painful, flooded my mind. I squeezed my eyes and a single tear, one single tear, stretched and made it's way down my cheek.

There were other people, but I was alone.

**review, please! you guys are great, you keep me going!**


	4. Down once more

**Thank you to nightpheonix and tvnut127 for reviewing! You guys keep me writing, sorry for the looooonnnngggg delay but I got caught up in that thing commonly known as 'real life'. I'll try to update faster next time!**

About half a mile after they had started again, John, Rodney, Zelenka and Lorne found themselves surrounded by doors once again, having reached the complex of labs and rooms that Rodney had found to be the area containing the energy outburst earlier. They had sent Healy up to a higher level of the city to report to dr. weir, as their radio's couldn't penetrate the heavy machinery above them. They were underneath the shield generators so there was just too much static to give the atlantians in the control room a proper report.

Rodney and Radek were half-heartedly bickering, though it was not any sort of full-blown argument, just more of a disagreement, for which both john and Lorne were extremely grateful. And so, they chose to let the 'disagreeing' geniuses' voices fall into the background and turned their attention to the rooms that lay about them. As it seemed that there was nothing of interest in the hallway, John walked over to one of the doors and slid his hand over the panel.

He was vaguely reminded of startrek as the door _swoosh_ed open to reveal what seemed to be another one of those labs Atlantis was so plentiful of. It was as if the atlantians actually cared about science. John smiled at this. Gee, Imagine that...

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he did a quick check around the room. Glass panels, a few tubes, lots of those crystal-things, nothing unusual as far as he was concerned.

"So, anything suspicious yet, sir?" Lorne's voice drifted casually from where he was standing at the entrance to the lab.

"Nope. Just, you know, a bunch of Ancients-stuff. Let's go check up on the Geeks, maybe they've got something." Lorne's mouth quirked a little at the fond nickname that had been given to the two scientists. He headed toward them, with sheppard following close behind him. They seemed to have finally agreed on whatever it was that they had been fighting over and were already anxiously trotting up to meet him and john half-way.

"Col. Sheppard, major Lorne. It's definitely still another half-mile down, and we probably would've _been_ there by now if radek hadn't been so kind as to-" Rodney began, but john, seeing the budding of another argument, cut him off.

"Good! Glad to hear it. Let's go then." he said, turning abruptly toward their destination, not allowing time for a response. Rodney just mumbled irritably and followed. Radek and lorne gave each other amused glances before joining the rest of their group.

About a total of five minutes into their trek, john's radio came to life.

"_Lt. Colonel sheppard, come in."_

Sheppard slapped his radio up to his mouth. "Sheppard here. What's your status?"

"_I'm coming back to join you along with some other scientists, sir. We'll meet you at the location of the energy source, if dr. mckay would be so kind as to"_-

Rodney took up his own radio. "Yes yes yes," he interrupted, "you need to head down to the corridor"-

john tuned out the rambling scientist and pulled a granola bar out of his pocket. He had forgotten to eat this morning. Removing the wrapper, he looked down at it with disinterest. He frowned. With all the stuff the daedulus brought to Atlantis, they could at least be thoughtful enough to bring a some new kinds of granola bars. Besides, it was what the members of the SGA-1 practically lived on! Grumbling inwardly, he took a bite.

"Hey, colonel. I've directed Healy and the other scientists to the energy sources' location. We have to go." Rodney said, taking sheppard's thoughts away from his ever-so-interesting snack. Sheppard tucked the bar away back into his pocket.

"Alrighty then. Let's go check it out." with that he strode, once again, down the hall, followed by the rest of the group.

Rodney trotted up to catch up with him. "The reading is getting stronger. As usual, my assumptions were correct. But what's even more interesting, is that the power levels of the energy spikes are increasing as well." he paused for a brief second as he studied something on the screen. His eyes widened slightly. "Whatever this thing is, it's powering up."

"Oh crap. Okay, let's move! Maybe we can catch it before it blows us all to hell." with that sheppard shouldered his P-90 and broke into a run.

Darting down the corridor, all four of them felt their hearts thumping in anticipation of whatever was coming. Truth be told, the newest residents of atlantis had a bad history with these kinds of things. Before long, doors started to come into their line of sight. The group trotted to a stop as they reached the middle of the jumble of doors around them. All present stared around at all of the thirty or so doors for a only a brief moment before John whirled on Rodney.

"Rodney, which one?" he barked.

Rodney was tapping rapidly on the glowing screen before him. "I'm trying to figure that out. " he said through gritted teeth.

"Well try hard-wait, I thought you said you knew where it was!" John glared at the two scientists.

Radek stepped in. "We were only able to locate the general vicinity in which the source of the spike had occurred, now that we are closer it will take a moment to locate it's exact point."

"Got it!" Rodney cried triumphantly, interrupting anything else radek might of said. "It's through that door." he said, pointing to a door about three doors down from the end of the row on their right.

All four automatically trotted to the door, coming to stop just in front of it. Hesitating only for a moment, john ran his hand over the console on his right. Both sheppard and Lorne raised their P-90s as the door slid open, prepared for the worst. When nothing remotely life threatening or scary-beyond-all-reason jumped out at them, they cautiously stepped inside.

"Okay, now what?" john asked, almost disappointed by the contents of the room. It was, as far as he was concerned, pretty much the same as all the other sciency rooms which had infected Atlantis's every other section of flooring. There _were _a few control consoles and some slightly less usual ancient doohickeys, but still...

"Wait. Over there." john turned to see Lorne pointing to something in a corner of the room. Following his gaze, sheppard saw a door which he hadn't noticed before, mostly because it was partly hidden from his range of vision by a shelf which had blocked his view.

They all crept slowly up to the door, two p-90s and one 9 mil. (held by Rodney) pointed at the door as if it was expected to swing open and throw something mean and life-sucking at them at any moment. When nothing of the such happened, Rodney leaned over and tapped the console. The door _swooshed _open. rodney kind of just let his jaw drop slightly. Sheppard raised his eyebrows in that strictly-sheppard way. Lorne stared. And radek somehow managed to shove his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. It was rodney who broke the silence.

"Well, this is familiar."

**Hah! See, janajyo, I didn't leave it at them just before they open a door, that would be mean, so I left it just _after _they opened the door! Hehe...please REVIEW, I NEED reviews! Encouraging criticism, it is good too! **


	5. before stasis

**Back to the podkid's pov! I'd like to thank from the bottom-(no, more like the middle. actually, I'd say the top left corner), of my heart, -trumpet fanfare- **

**niiighhtttpheonix! And Ttttvvvnuuutt127!** **and, I'd like to thank ME! for reviewing...for...my..self. Okay, maybe there's something wrong with me. Didn't know you could do that, though.**

**Oh, yes, and now for the fun part where I have to admit my lack of property over stargate Atlantis. Stupid disclaimers...making us face the truth every time we put up a new chapter. Hmph.**

**Spoilers: Before I Sleep**

After the funky-voice doctor left, I found my thoughts start to wonder to times before. But I didn't want to think about that now, and though I tried to fight the sleep, I felt a drowsiness slowly drum me down. And I swear, as I slowly drifted to a rest, I could feel my mind reeling back to memories still sharp in my mind.

----------------------

"_Come on, let's go!" Gallik's voice echoed down the hall. I quickened my pace to catch up with the swift boy. "I know, I'm coming. Wait up!"__I trotted up to him, and had only barely reached him before he took off again. Being quick myself, I almost matched his stride as we ran along the sleek, metal floors of Atlantis._

"_Hurry, Syra! We're almost to the control room. Just a few more turns." he said breathlessly, as we rounded a corner. Dashing up the stairs, I slipped and hit my knee on the sharp edges of a step. I stifled a yell._

_Gallik just rushed back and hauled me up onto my feet. His blue eyes portrayed a sense of urgency as he pulled me by arm the last few steps before I wiggled out of his grip and we both started running again. He glanced back at me, his curly black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. _

"_Come on, sis. We've got to hurry, or we might miss it." his voice faltered, "we've got to be there. For dad." I had to bite back tears at the thought of our father, who had been sent on a mission with one of the ships to scout out and keep watch for the wraith. _

_What we hadn't known was that they were already here. They'd been hiding among a belt of asteroids and other things which had disturbed our detectors, blinding us to their presence. Whatever they had been planning to do we never found out, because the scout/battle ship on which our father was stationed, named The Resistance, encountered it by accident when searching the area. They had already broke into full-fire before Atlantis received the message that they were under attack. Reinforcements had been sent out immediately, and now a full battle had come into force. Eleven wraith hive ships against our eight battle ships, trying to hold them off while the scientists and engineers struggled to rush the repairs on the shield, which had been damaged on the last attack._

_And now our father was a little beeping dot in the control room, among others. This is why me and my brother were racing there, so we could be there, just incase...I shook this out of my head. I couldn't focus on that now, or I might cry, which I really didn't want to do right then. _

_I was thankful to be distracted by the sight of the control room in front of me. Three of the council were there, watching with worried expressions on there faces the screen in front_ _of them, which, to all the Atlantian's dismay, showed a depressingly small number of blue dots against an overwhelming display of red ones, the Wraith. Gallik and I trotted up the stairs from where the 'gate was and up onto the control room_,_ stopping at the top to catch their breath._

_A slight, oriental woman, the head of the council, turned her head to us. She smiled a little down at our slightly more than anxious faces. As if reading our thoughts, she said, "It is alright, children of Annonine. Your father is still alive, but his ship has been crippled by a blast from one of the hives. The left generator was destroyed. We're sending ships to get The Resistance, and also the Hippafralcus out of the line of fire." _

_The Hippafralcus was actually one of another cities' battle ships, but had been sent here, along with others from all over, to help where the Wraith were focusing. Atlantis, the chief city. _

_I bowed my head. "Thank you." _

_She simply sighed and stared at the screen, lost in thought for a moment. Then she spoke, more to herself I believe, than me."Life has been hard for you children, I know. You were born into a war, for that I am truly sorry. It should not be, children should not have to see and experience what is war." she gave small smile at me. "You and your brother, you may watch here. I must go speak with the council on some important matters." with that she turned and left, leaving me and my brother to watch the battle from the control room. _

_I stood off to the side to be out of the way as much as I could. Gallik, on the other hand, was determined to stay right where he was as he watched as a blue dot suddenly beeped a few times and went out. I felt my heart leap to my throat. Gallik glanced at me, the same sudden worry I felt mirroring in his eyes. _

"_One of our ships out." the man at the communicator announced. "It's the..Brightstar." Though I wasn't happy that one of our ships had been destroyed, I felt relief at the fact that it had not been The Resistance. Again Gallik mirrored my thoughts. He turned and said something softly to an atlantean passing him, who replied, nodding slightly. Gallik trotted over to me._

"_He says The Resistance has been successfully picked up, the Hippafralcus will be shortly after. They're heading for the landing site."_

_I nodded in understanding. "We should head there now, then. Come on, let's go." _

_We both trotted back down the stairs and onto the smooth floor of the Gate room. The large colored glass behind the gate shone beautifully from the rays of the sun. It was almost funny, that such a terrible battle was raging on such a bright day. It didn't seem quite right . _

_We sped down the halls, once again spurred on with the rush of war. There would be injured, and even dead aboard the ship. We had to hurry incase dad was injured. He was acting as engineer on The Resistance, a talent for technology which he had passed on to us. _

_We raced for the nearest transporter and hopped in. Tapping the section of the city which was our destination on the panel, we were almost instantly at the site. The doors slid open, Gallik and I taking the invitation and stepping out into the brightly illuminated Hanger. The doors closed behind us, leaving us to just stand there and stare with an intense interest at the buzz of activity around us. There were the smaller ships meant for the Stargate taking off every now and then to assist the larger battle ships up above the atmosphere of the planet. Atlanteans were rushing about, there being so many things to do and so little time to do it. Engineers heading over to the landing site for the Battleships to try and fix whatever had been damaged. Equipment was shuffled about, some of it just to get it out of the way. _

_I felt a slight knot in my stomach as I saw the various doctors rolling the sick beds down to where The Resistance and the Hippafralcus would soon be landing. Ignoring the feeling as much as I could, I headed toward the same destination, Gallik following close behind. _

**Need I say, review? Oh yeah, and which do you like better (unless you like them the same) : POV chapters or the ones from the third person? Just wondering...**

**I am going to continue this memory, don't worry!**


End file.
